


Tentativa, nerf, erro

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Nerfaquakes: the fanfic, balance patches are everyone's nightmare, or better: why pve and pvp shouldn't share stats, the player is done with her main's nonsense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Em que o balanceamento com separação entre pvp e pve causa um drama desnecessário.[Ou alternativamente: em que DL quer largar a posição de user por causa dos nerfs e a player não está nem aí pra isso.]





	Tentativa, nerf, erro

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso lá atrás, quando foram fazer a separação entre pvp e pve. Acho que foi em... 2017?  
> Lembro que eu tava morrendo de medo de matarem o coitado do meu main que já tava ruim das pernas (a 3ª classe reviveu ele felizmente).

Quem quer que visse Dreadlord por aqueles dias certamente ficaria perdido sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Desde que havia recebido o legado, o lorde do terror vinha se mostrando extremamente preocupado com as mudanças que vinham sempre em uma mesma época do ano. O tão terrível e temido balanceamento.

Mas dessa vez algo estava diferente. O balanceamento vinha junto com algo que nunca havia ocorrido antes. Dessa vez o pesadelo dos chars vinha junto com a separação de modos.

Dread sabia que as coisas não estavam favoráveis a ele. A cada balanceamento ele ganhava um nerf em uma skill nova (ou em várias, dependendo do humor da tal da desenvolvedora). E quando se lembrava do legado que seu predecessor havia deixado para ele, ele se sentia indigno de continuar a missão como user.

Geralmente Chiliarch estava lá para tirá-lo desses pensamentos depressivos que vinham atormentá-lo após o balanceamento, mas não dessa vez. Com a separação de dano por modos, o balanceamento estava ocorrendo em etapas e as primeiras classes já tinham sido vítimas dele.

E como o balanceamento tinha sido cruel dessa vez. Chiliarch ainda estava em um surto de raiva porque algumas de suas skills tinham tido seu dano reduzido pela metade, enquanto Dread apenas se preocupava com o nerf que estava por vir.

Foi quando ele chegou à decisão que aquele tipo de posição não era pra ele. Se não conseguia levar adiante o legado de user, que a player encontrasse alguém que pudesse fazer isso no lugar dele.

E depois de ter escutado Chiliarch gritar algo nas linhas de “larga de ser lerdo então e vai falar com a player, já que você decidiu isso! ”, lá estava ele sentado em um sofá de frente a uma mesa de centro, enquanto a player estava sentada (ou seria deitada? Parecia um meio termo entre os dois) no outro sofá em frente a ele com um 3ds na mão, aparentando estar distraída com o console portátil.

— Então Dread, o que te traz até aqui?

— Eu... — Dread se mexeu, claramente desconfortável com a situação e respondeu depois de respirar fundo. – Eu quero abrir mão da posição de user.

— Como é que É?! — A player se sentou de repente, totalmente alarmada e quase jogando o 3ds pra longe com o susto que levou.

— É exatamente como eu disse. Eu quero abrir mão da posição de user.

— Eu ouvi da primeira vez Dread, mas por quê? Por acaso foi algo que eu fiz ou...

— Não! Não é isso! — Dread alterou a voz interrompendo a chuva de perguntas que vinha da player — É só que o problema não é você, sou eu.

— Ahn? Como assim?

— Você já deve ter ouvido os rumores na comunidade não é? “DL está morto”, “se nerfarem Punição Sombria e mais duas skills já podem enterrar o DL” e coisas nesse sentido.

— É, eu realmente já ouvi esses comentários. Mas é por isso que você quer largar a posição de user? Por causa de nerfs e comentários maldosos?

— A parte dos comentários é o de menos, é o nerf que me incomoda. Como posso levar adiante o legado do antigo user se a cada balanceamento meu poder é reduzido?

— Tá certo então, se você quer sair ok. Mas ao menos espere sair os resultados do balanceamento das segundas classes e transcendências primeiro. Aí depois a gente acerta isso.

Alguns dias se passaram e a última parte da separação de dano e balanceamento veio. No dia seguinte ao balanceamento, Dreadlord foi até a player para acertar as coisa de vez.

Chegando lá, dessa vez ele a encontrou de frente ao computador, como se estivesse em uma sala de escritório.

— Então, você realmente quer desistir da posição de user, né? É realmente uma pena.

— Sinto muito por não ter atendido às expectativas... então, já decidiu quem vai ser meu substituto?

— Não.

— Como não? Se eu estou deixando a posição deveria haver um substituto para assumir meu lugar!

— Não decidi porque você simplesmente não vai largar a posição. Posso até trocar subs de vez em quando, mas nunca larguei meu user.

— Mas eu estou totalmente sem dano, cheio de nerfs! Quem gostaria de jogar com um user nerfado até a alma?!

— Eu já estou acostumada. Aliás, seu predecessor era um dos mais nerfados no jogo dele e ficamos juntos até o fim. Por que raios eu faria diferente com você, Dread?!

— Mas...

— Sem mas, se o problema é falta de dano pode deixar que eu vou atrás de um +10 pra você ok? Aliás, seu set secret tá quase pronto, só falta maximizar algumas peças e assim que der, eu vou arranjar um d4, só preciso de um pouco de paciência da sua parte.

— Tá certo, então... se é assim eu continuo como user, mesmo que deva estar quase sendo enterrado agora depois desse último balanceamento. — Ele disse suspirando fundo.

— Eita, mas do que você está falando? — A player perguntou meio perdida — Você não foi nerfado animal, praticamente todas as suas skills foram buffadas!

— O quê?!

E ainda processando a informação, Dreadlord foi chutado para fora do escritório da player. O mais estranho foi que algumas semanas depois ela apareceu com uma arma Hero de PH alto e praticamente jogou a arma em cima dele dizendo “agora vai lá matar aqueles hernamobs irritantes”.

Posso bem dizer que Chiliarch ficou rindo que nem uma maníaca ao ver a situação em que Dread havia se metido. E por isso, depois de quase três meses desde o balanceamento, ela já chegou perguntando:

— Ei Dread, ainda pensa em deixar de ser o user?

— Não. Por mais que essa player seja meio maluca, ela parece gostar muito da gente, independente de estarmos nerfados ou não.

— Oh. Legal. Mas e aí, o que tem na caixa que ela mandou mais cedo?

— Ah, essa caixa aqui... deixe-me ver... — Dread foi abrindo a caixa e tirando os itens que estavam lá dentro, enquanto Chiliarch espiava o conteúdo para tentar adivinhar o que estava ali.

— Olha, olha Dread! É um IB! Ah, sortudo! O seu veio até com a arma!

— Ela deixou um recado. “Não se preocupe com as peças faltando, já estou atrás delas. – ass. Player”. — Ele leu o bilhete e olhou para Chiliarch — Então, que IB você acha que ela mandou pra mim?

— Sério isso, Dread?! É um dos Salvatores, disso eu tenho certeza! E pelas cores só pode ser aquele. É, certeza que é ele. Salvatore Ebalon!

E enquanto Chiliarch e Dreadlord aproveitavam o presente dado pela player, ela apenas assistia de longe a interação deles com um sorriso no rosto.

— Certo, agora é hora de colocar a mão na massa e resolver aquela questão complicada que ficou pendente... deixe-me ver, como estavam os grupos pra Fortaleza de Solace mesmo?


End file.
